


不变与改变

by Niqkou



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 发觉自己心意的吉恩决定跟尼诺摊牌，但在主动献吻后，尼诺却消失了，在他以为等不到尼诺主动出现时，尼诺终于出现在了酒馆的门外。“没问题吗，吉恩？你知道，我是来…改变的。”被这样问了之后，吉恩点点头，踏出了他们之间的第一步。





	不变与改变

**Author's Note:**

> 时间为动画12集结局之后。

 

 

站在克罗雷区的巧克力店里，被浓郁的香甜包围着，吉恩盯着橱柜中五颜六色的巧克力，发了十分钟的呆，也还是不知该选哪个比较好。

因为店员一直在很有耐心地等待他，吉恩有些不好意思地摸摸后脑勺。他回忆着上次被萝塔称赞好吃的几种，选出一盒的分量，让店员帮忙包好相同的两份，才轻轻松了口气。

现在是在巧克力的店里，吸烟似乎不太好，但内心的焦虑让吉恩此刻非常想吸烟，于是他先付好两盒的钱，跟店员打了声招呼，走到门口吸起烟来。

当口腔、鼻腔和气管都被烟草的白雾充斥着，吉恩才微微镇定下来，他快速将这根烟吸完，又回到了巧克力店。

“请再给我包一份巧克力，每种各一个。”

给萝塔和总部监察课课室的部员们买好了土特产，剩下的这份……

吉恩想起了那个钟爱巧克力的家伙，自己多年的好友——尼诺。

记得高中时期的情人节，很受欢迎的尼诺“巧克力大丰收”。吉恩自己也收到了不少巧克力，包括巧克力做成的蛋糕、饼干……不过跟尼诺的比起来，就要少上三分之二的数量了。

结果尼诺竟然能把收到堆成小山般的巧克力全部吃光，可见他有多喜欢巧克力。那些并不是喜欢的人送的巧克力，但自己喜欢吃巧克力，所以要全部吃掉。尼诺这样说着。

尼诺在吃巧克力的时候表情会明显放松下来，对尼诺来说，或许巧克力跟对自己来说的香烟是一样的东西吧。好在巧克力要比香烟好入手的多，所以自己才有机会买给尼诺。

吉恩本身对巧克力没什么研究，也不知道尼诺更喜欢吃哪种巧克力，他听尼诺说起过有喜欢的店，但具体的店名吉恩并不知道。

叹了口气，吉恩再次习惯性地揉揉后脑勺，一头耀眼的金发抖动了几下。

这是他在不知所措时经常会做的动作，吉恩认为这并不是什么好习惯，容易让别人看出自己的动摇，但这个习惯是在处于尴尬处境是养成的，即便想改也改不掉了，于是吉恩打算就这么顺其自然下去。

店员已经将店里最大号的礼盒装满，分为几层摆好，看起来十分漂亮。吉恩付了钱，左手右手各提着一个礼品袋走出店门。

这次来克罗雷区买土特产花了不少钱，看来最近要节省开支才行。吉恩晃晃悠悠走回宾馆，把两个沉甸甸的礼品袋放在地上，在简洁的单人床边坐了下来。

松松衬衫的领口，吉恩脱掉外套，直接在床上躺下，放松地舒了口气。

在克罗雷区的视察已经全部结束，他原本应该今晚就回去，但因为首都巴登在下雨，所有航班都因此取消了，只能等明早再回去。

现在他无事可做，去酒馆喝酒也需要花钱，吉恩打算干脆早点休息，用补充睡眠来消磨时间。

拿出手机，吉恩看到屏幕上有一条未读邮件，他眨眨眼，心想是什么时候错过的邮件，赶紧点开查看。

「今晚不能回来了吧？我会陪萝塔吃饭的。」

「是的。抱歉，我才看到邮件，你们现在在吃晚饭吗？」

他在手机键盘上快速敲着文字，发送之后，很快就收到了对方的回复。

「已经吃过晚饭了，现在正在Honig一起吃松果蛋糕。」

「真不错啊。」

「工作结束了？」

「是啊，明天的飞机，前提是天气没问题。」

吉恩坐起来，拿着手机走到窗边的椅子旁，点了根烟，在椅子上轻松地坐下，一边回复着尼诺的邮件，一边看着窗外偶尔经过的行人。

这个区内干练的女性很多，也算是这里不同于其它区的亮点之一，不过吉恩没有心情去欣赏美丽又能干的女性，他现在的心思全都承载在一个小小的手机屏幕中。

对尼诺的感情发生变化，或许就是最近的事而已，又或是在很久以前就埋下了种子，不过究竟是什么时候意识到的，吉恩并不想去细究。

「好的，明天见。」

在回复了最后一条邮件后，吉恩把烟头掐灭，扔在烟灰缸里。

他既然已经意识到了，就不能再视而不见，现在唯一让吉恩挂心的是尼诺对自己的看法。他明白自己是被尼诺相当重视着的，但尼诺对自己是否抱有朋友以上的感情，吉恩并不确定。

“毕竟那家伙在高中时就特别抢手啊。”

吉恩叹息一声，起身将手机扔在床上，去浴室冲了个澡。

看着镜子中打湿的金发，吉恩将头发都撩上去，让温热的水浸湿身体。渐渐感觉到放松下来的吉恩伸了个懒腰，冲掉身上的泡沫，裹着浴巾钻进柔软的床铺中。

旁边的地板上放着买好的土特产，吉恩用胳膊遮住眼睛，深吸一口气。

“呼……”

给尼诺的那份里每种都买了一块，吉恩总觉得这样做有些难为情。以前买土特产回去的时候，都是由萝塔负责分出尼诺的那份，也从没有主动交给他过，全凭萝塔代劳。

如果尼诺看到这么一大盒巧克力，大概会惊讶吧，还是说会很开心？或许两者都有吧。吉恩幻想着尼诺的表情，渐渐进入梦乡。

第二天清晨，吉恩很早就醒来了，他呆呆地揉揉双眼，披着被子走到窗边。

天空还是淡淡的红色，看来太阳才刚升起不久，他回到床边，打开手机看了眼时间，又迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿，才起来洗漱收拾。

在酒店解决了早餐，吉恩乘车来到机场，向机场的工作人员打听了航班的情况。得知在一个小时之后就可以回到巴登后，吉恩在机场的候机室里坐下，拿出香烟点燃。

看着远处来回滚动的字幕牌，那字不太大，吉恩眯起双眼，才朦朦胧胧看到上面的字，但并不清晰。自己有些近视，在家的时候都会戴着眼镜，不过出门工作就会摘掉，而尼诺不同，他明明视力很好，还一直戴着眼镜，现在想想，他戴着的多半是平光镜吧。

吉恩轻笑一声，吐出烟雾，听着准备登机的广播，将烟掐灭，走向安检通道。

一个小时之后，吉恩回到巴登，他先动身去了本部大楼，把买好的土特产拿给总部课室的同事。

现在刚好是十点的点心时间，部长似乎去了其他课室，而其他四人正悠闲地吃着蛋卷蛋糕。

“啊！副部长！出差辛苦了！”

伯劳站了起来，另外两个女性部员——凯利、阿特利也立刻凑到一起。

看到她们三人亮闪闪的眼睛就知道在垂涎自己手中的礼品袋了，觉得这种期待礼物的样子跟萝塔有点像，吉恩温柔地笑笑，拿出给监察课买的那份土特产，放在凯利的手中。

“这是土特产。”

“哇！是克劳雷的巧克力！”

凯利兴奋地大叫，绿色的瞳孔冒出粉红色的心形，而另外两个女孩子也同样兴高采烈。

“副部长，出差辛苦了，喝咖啡可以吗？”

诺特拿着资料走了进来，将资料放在桌子上，冲吉恩一笑，吉恩赶紧摆摆手。

“不用麻烦，我准备回去了。”

“这样啊，对了，明天副部长是休假吧？”

“是啊。”

“可以休息一天呢，好好缓解一下出差累积的疲劳。”

“是呢，不过最近也没那么累。”

吉恩打开烟盒，抽出一根，放在唇边衔住，在身上摸起了打火机。

“行程比之前宽松很多，真是太好了。”

“是啊。”

终于在胸前的口袋摸到了打火机，吉恩立刻拿出打火机点燃了香烟。

吸了一口，自在地吐出白色的烟雾，在烟雾中看着宣布“下午三点的点心就是克罗雷区的巧克力了！”的女孩子们，吉恩若有所思地眨眨眼。

不知道这些巧克力中会不会有尼诺特别喜欢的口味，不过毕竟他每种都买了一块，总能碰到的吧。

“我先回去了。”

“好，路上小心哦副部长！”

吉恩点点头，伸出右手冲几人摆摆手，提起礼品袋离开了课室。

昨天跟尼诺说过今天会回来，萝塔又在早上去了多瓦，要在那边留宿一晚，所以今晚应该会跟尼诺单独约去喝酒吧。

正想着的时候，手机响起了邮件提示音，吉恩把袋子换作左手提着，右手从裤子口袋里掏出手机。

「晚上一起吃个饭吧？」

是尼诺发来的邮件，吉恩不自觉地微笑起来。

「好，地点是？」

他在键盘上敲下回复，等尼诺回复了地点后脚步轻松地朝区中心的公寓走去。

在路过总部咖啡厅的时候，吉恩刚好看到格罗苏拉长官同莫芙总部部长站在玻璃窗前，端着咖啡杯闲谈，而两人也发现了吉恩，冲吉恩摆手致意，吉恩举手行礼，直到走过玻璃窗才将手放了下来。

现在看到两人在一起的身影时，吉恩也同其他人有了相同的想法——能干又貌美的两人真是相配。

他对莫芙总部部长的暗恋已成为历史，封印在记忆中，而最近因为意识到了对尼诺的感情，这份记忆也渐渐模糊不清了。

回到家，萝塔果然不在，尼诺把萝塔的那份土特产放好，就提着礼品袋出门，在约定的酒馆里找了空位坐下。

他点了杯啤酒，在座位上悠闲地喝着，当吸掉两根烟后，盛着啤酒的杯子也见了底，尼诺终于推门而入，吉恩冲他摆摆手。

“不是说晚上七点吗？”

尼诺笑着走了过来，在吉恩的对面坐下，朝服务生招招手。

“萝塔去多瓦了，在家里呆着也没事，就过来了。”吉恩托着腮回答道。

“那么告诉我一声你早到了不就好了？我会提前过来。”

“你不用工作吗？”

“嗯……我的工作时间很灵活。”

尼诺侧过头，点了些菜，又向服务生要了瓶红酒，才把菜单递还回去。

好像两人出来喝酒一直都是尼诺负责点菜，吃甜点的时候则是各选各的，然后尝一口对方的甜点。这些普通的日常在回忆中被染上温柔的色彩，很有尼诺的风格，也让吉恩的心柔软了起来。

吉恩垂下睫毛，嘴角微微弯起，拿起座位旁边放着的土特产。

“对了，这个给你。”

尼诺在看到装着巧克力的盒子后微微睁大双眼，怔了一下才伸手接过去。

“你亲手送我土特产还是第一次呢。”

“是啊，之前都是让萝塔负责送。”

尼诺看看吉恩，又低头看看盒子。

“我可以打开吗？”

“嗯。”

听到吉恩的应允，尼诺立刻打开了盒子，将摆着好几层的巧克力一层一层拿下来，放在饭桌上排开。

“我很开心，不过你买了好多啊。”

尼诺边说着边拿起其中的一块，放进嘴里吃了起来，然后将剩下的巧克力重新装回到盒子里。

“因为不知道那种比较好吃。”吉恩解释道。

如果说不知道尼诺喜欢吃哪种就全都买回来了好像太煽情，吉恩思考了一秒放弃了这种说法。

“是吗？该不会是把店里的巧克力都买回来了吧？”

尼诺看过来的视线有些微妙，让吉恩不由得红了脸，他单手托着腮，遮住鼻子以下的部分，微微扭过头。

即便不回答，尼诺也应该知道答案了，吉恩知道自己没有办法对尼诺隐瞒什么，只好点头承认。

还好食物陆续送了上来，尼诺绕开话题，把吉恩前面的高脚杯倒上了红酒，又往吉恩的盘子中夹了些菜。他在做这些动作的时候相当自然，也丝毫不会让吉恩感到不自在。斟酌了一下，吉恩决定向尼诺打探自己想要的情报。

“尼诺。”

“嗯？”

吉恩用叉子插起一块烧肉送进嘴里。

“最近发现，我好像没那么了解尼诺呢，我们之间只有尼诺对我的事情了若指掌。”

“哈哈……比如说呢？”

“之前不知道你喜欢吃苹果馅饼。”

“嗯，不过现在不是知道了吗。”

吉恩将烧肉咽了下去，直直看着尼诺的眼睛。

“还有，恋爱…之类的。”

听到这句的尼诺愣了一下，正准备插烧肉的手也停在半空中，他抬头看看吉恩，笑着用叉子插住那块烧肉。

“我之前一直都在做什么工作，吉恩不是都知道了吗？”

“单单做了那个工作三十年？”

“是啊。”

“那么三十年前呢？”

“没有啦，那时候还是个小鬼吧。”

“也是呢。”

尼诺并没有说谎，这点吉恩是明白的。他虽然本身有暗恋总部部长的经历，可正统的恋爱却从来没有过，这一点，即便尼诺本人很受欢迎，在恋爱经历上跟自己一样是空白。

在高中的毕业舞会上，吉恩记得尼诺还被选为了“舞会国王”，不过他并没有跟“舞会王后”跳舞，反而同跑到外面透风的自己腻在一起。

面前的酒杯被继续注入红酒，水声与尼诺低沉的声音混在一起。

“怎么问起这个？”

吉恩猛地抬头，在尼诺蓝色的瞳孔中看到自己呆然的脸。对方的表情严肃起来，试图在自己的脸上探寻着真意。

吉恩坐直身体，双手放在桌边，右手食指轻轻抚弄着左手的中指。

“因为我想了解尼诺。”

他坦率地说出答案的一半，而另一半却无法直接脱口而出，在互相对视一会儿之后，尼诺才移开视线，端起酒杯喝了一口。

“吉恩，最近没去西区的面包店吗？”

“嗯，”吉恩点点头，若有所思道，“总部部长跟格罗苏拉长官很相配。”

“有吗？”

“嗯，你不觉得吗？”

吉恩反问道，不过尼诺没有点头，只是静静地看着吉恩，似乎在在意着他的想法，吉恩垂下眼眸笑笑，拿出烟盒，取出一根香烟点燃。

“而且我在最开始的时候就放弃了。”

吉恩叼起香烟吸了一口，烟草的味道让他心静很多，他身体后倾，慵懒地靠在椅背上，头微微抬起，看着被灯光照亮的天花板。

“现在想想，感觉那段没结果的暗恋已经过去很久了，她是个很棒的女性，不过我留在ACCA也并不是为了她……”

吉恩轻笑一下，细长的手指夹着香烟，歪头看向尼诺。

“在克罗雷区被总部部长告知了我的血统，距离今天也不足一年吧，可是总觉得已经过了很久，大概十年、二十年的感觉，现在回忆起来，好像已经记不清之前的感觉了……我并不是想要否定过去，只是，我的心已经不在她的身上了。”

此刻，自己的眼中只有尼诺，吉恩打算今天跟尼诺摊牌，可尼诺渐渐认真起来的表情令他开始紧张，无法立刻说出自己的想法。

“尼诺，那件事之后，我想了很多。”

“比如说呢？”

问题被抛了回来，于是吉恩认真地回答：

“比如说自己并不够了解尼诺。”

尼诺微微睁大双眼，过了几秒，他歪头轻笑道：

“哈哈，真是的，问题不又绕回来了吗。”

他的表情终于缓和了不少，眼神充满了温柔，让吉恩安心下来。

尼诺继续给自己倒着酒，说着“再喝点儿吧，今天好像没怎么喝酒呢”，吉恩便开始觉得意识模糊了。

他之前也是像这样被尼诺灌着酒，可一次都没能推脱掉，只要上了酒桌，自己就任由尼诺摆布了，想一想，这一定都是尼诺的错。虽然也有一部分原因是自己定力不足，容易被尼诺带着走，但吉恩决定忽略这点。

尼诺的声音很特别，可吉恩不知该如何描述属于尼诺的那种特别。如果说低沉又有磁性，很多声音都会有这种性质，而尼诺的声音不只是这样，那中间包含了很多故事，又隐藏着无尽地温柔，还有吉恩从未体验过的性感。尼诺有摆布自己的本事，大概跟声音也脱不开干系吧。

吉恩托着腮，看看面前的红酒，举起一饮而尽。

又被劝了几杯之后，吉恩开始头晕，身体发热，便借着酒劲抓起尼诺的手。

“尼诺……”

“……怎么啦？”

他在尼诺的表情中明显看出对方的动摇，自己抓着的手指也僵硬起来，但尼诺很快就恢复成了平常随意的表情。

“像这样绕着圈子，结果也没能问到答案，觉得心里很烦躁。”

吉恩看着尼诺的眼睛。他的脸颊因酒精的作用变得通红，又或是因为尼诺而变得通红，连吉恩自己也不清楚了。

“……你喝多了，吉恩。”尼诺皱起眉头微笑道。

“……”

尼诺的手大而修长，指甲也修剪的很工整，吉恩歪着头打量着这只手，看了一会儿后又重新望向尼诺的眼睛。

他注视着的目光中透着困惑的神色，握着的手却没有缩回。结果两人都没再说话，就这样互相看着对方，直到吉恩不慎打翻了酒杯，尼诺才收回手，猛地站起，紧张地查看吉恩有没有被玻璃片伤到。

服务生很快就过来收拾掉了破碎的杯子，并拿来毛巾为吉恩擦拭弄脏的衣服。

“不用，我自己来就行，抱歉，弄坏了杯子，我会赔偿。”

吉恩在这样说了之后接过了服务生手中的毛巾，对面的尼诺终于安心地坐下，也向服务生道歉。而服务生只是笑笑，并没要求两人赔偿，于是他们在结账时多给了些小费，才晃晃悠悠走出酒馆。

一出门，迎面吹来凉爽的晚风，感觉有些酒醒的吉恩点了根烟，在尼诺旁边走着。

“制服脏了啊，看来要送洗了，葡萄酒的污渍有点难处理。”

“是啊，你总是爱穿制服，其实下班之后还是换上私服比较好吧。”

听了尼诺的话，吉恩伸手揉了揉后脑勺。

“换起来很麻烦啊。”

因为酒精的作用，腿脚也没平时利落了，吉恩只是不小心踢到了路上的小石子，身体便踉跄起来，胳膊被尼诺拉了一下，紧接着，耳边传来尼诺关切的声音。

“没事吗？”

吉恩侧头看向尼诺。

或许是穿着深色衣服的关系，夜晚的尼诺已经快被夜色吞噬，只有被月光映着的眼眸闪着微弱的光芒。吉恩将烟夹在指缝中，微微凑近尼诺，在那毫无防备的唇上吻了一下。

那是一个如鸟儿翅膀轻拂过脸颊般的亲吻，吉恩虽然意犹未尽，可为了看到尼诺的反应，才放弃了继续进行，他稍稍退后，看向尼诺。

面前的尼诺一动不动，维持着刚才的姿势，仿佛时间已经定格，又仿佛自己什么都没做，如果要用一个词来形容，大概就是“石化”吧。

变成“化石”的尼诺在吉恩不知该不该搭话的时候终于吸了口气，皱着眉头微笑道：

“吉恩，你还没醉吧？”

“啊，已经酒醒了。”

“那么，之后一个人回去也没问题吧？”

“咦？”吉恩微微睁大眼睛，停顿了一下，才点了头。

尼诺在得到自己的回答后便说还有事情，向自己告别离开了。夜色中只剩下吉恩一个人，以及他指缝中燃尽的香烟。

难道尼诺讨厌刚才的吻吗？以尼诺的反应来看，吉恩本以为他只是过于吃惊而已，说不定是喜欢自己的表现，是自己太过自负了吗。

吉恩焦躁地揉着金发，低头向区中心的公寓大楼走去。

之后，尼诺接连两周都没出现过，试着发邮件约尼诺出来吃饭，也没能收到回复，打电话过去，对方的手机总是占线，让吉恩怀疑自己真的被尼诺讨厌了。

他跟尼诺认识了这么多年，即便尼诺是因为效忠于王室，才来担当骑士角色的，可吉恩也从尼诺的口中得知过他真正的想法。

如果是出于自己的意愿来保护他们兄妹，尼诺对自己的感情应该不会因为一个吻而毁灭吧。而且在“政变”之后，监视和保护的任务已经没有必要再继续，尼诺也开始过起属于他自己的生活。既然尼诺选择留在自己身边，就说明尼诺对于这份感情十分重视，如果他不喜欢自己的吻，大可当做玩笑，一笑而过，回到朋友的关系。若这是尼诺给出的答案，吉恩会接受，以朋友的身份继续相处。

可他现在被尼诺躲着，无法与对方取得联络，所以更不能将这些话传达出去。失落感和无助感涌上心头，吉恩只能单方面等待着尼诺的联系。

去多瓦出差的时候，吉恩在霍尼格街买了两个苹果蛋糕，带回巴登之后，尼诺没有像往常一样约自己，所以即便他特意给尼诺买了蛋糕，也无法送出，结果是把另一块留在了本部大楼监察课课室。

“副部长，没事吗？你看起来好像没什么精神呢，是出差太累了吗？”

诺特担忧地走了过来。

“啊，可能是。”

“那么，副部长先回去吧，”诺特温柔地说道，“部长已经回去了，这边也没什么事，副部长回去休息也没问题。”

于是吉恩领了诺特的好意，提前回了家。晚上是例行“出差归来带萝塔出去吃晚饭”的行程，可想着尼诺的吉恩一直都心不在焉，即便萝塔跟他搭话，也只能蹦出单音来回答。

没有食欲，吉恩只是单纯地用叉子戳着盘中的食物，在快要戳烂的时候才送入口中，并一直重复着这样的动作。

“哥哥，你没事吗？”

“咦？”吉恩回过头，微微睁大眼睛。

“因为哥哥看起来很没精神啊，好像有心事的样子。”

“啊，没事的。”吉恩对一脸担心的萝塔笑笑，伸手摸摸萝塔的头，“只是有点累了，没事的。”

“哥哥，最近没跟尼诺出去玩吗？”

“他有点忙。”

“这样啊，也是呢，尼诺也很忙呢。”萝塔露出可爱的笑容，仿佛在给吉恩鼓气一般说道，“一定是因为尼诺很忙，所以才没看到他呢。”

“是啊。”

吉恩夹了只扇贝给萝塔，单手托着腮，看萝塔将扇贝吃掉，又微笑起来。

“因为尼诺很忙，所以最近才没露面吧。”

吉恩重复着萝塔的话。

这句话仿佛是说给自己听的，但吉恩知道这也只是自我安慰而已，吃过晚饭，把萝塔送回家后，吉恩称突然有事再次出了门。

刚才为了不让萝塔担心，连微笑都是勉强自己做的，吉恩知道萝塔已经看穿了自己的心情，只是出于为他考虑，才什么都没说。

去了跟尼诺经常相约的酒馆，吉恩独饮了一阵儿，才回到公寓，在那天之后的每晚只要有空，吉恩都会去酒馆里坐一会儿，但尼诺未曾再来过。

这个情景似乎似曾相识，吉恩之前也为了见总部部长，在西区的“麦卷”面包店里等过人，可那时的意义和现在不同，吉恩能明显感觉到自己在焦躁，在不安。

“我难道很适合等待吗？”

点燃一根烟，吉恩自嘲地笑了起来。

两周后，吉恩来到朱莫克区出差，他买了水果和面包等食物当做土特产，先给本部课室的家伙们分了些，又抱着巨型的草莓来到酒馆。

点了瓶常喝的红酒，吉恩叼着烟，就这样就着红酒消磨起时间来。

因为是空腹喝酒，胃部有种灼烧着的疼痛感，不过这与胸口的烦闷相比来说就算不得什么了。想着再等下去尼诺也不会来了，自己如果喝醉到走不动路也会给酒馆的人添麻烦，吉恩结了账，抱着草莓走出酒馆。

被熟悉的修长身影挡住了去路，吉恩一抬头，就对上尼诺略含忧愁的笑容。

“抱着朱莫可区的草莓来喝酒吗，吉恩？”

“……尼诺。”

吉恩的嘴唇动动，念出等待之人的名字，却不知道接下来该说什么才好。

这两个月以来的思念、不安都凝聚在一起，让吉恩此刻失去了言语能力，他不是那种会冲上去揪着对方衣领质问的类型，只好低下头，盯着手中的草莓。

好想吸烟。

于是吉恩在口袋里摸索着烟盒，但他还没将烟盒掏出来，尼诺已经走近了自己。

“去我家再喝点儿吧。”尼诺发出邀请。

吉恩抬起头，右手脱力地垂下，在草莓险些掉在地上的时候，尼诺把草莓接了过来。

“……好啊。”吉恩有些呆滞地点点头，酒精和尼诺的突然出现让他的头脑转不过来，吉恩停顿了一下，才补充道，“我…好像没去过尼诺家。”

“是啊。”

尼诺注视着吉恩的眼睛，让吉恩感觉胸口一紧。

“一次都没去过，我倒是总去吉恩家拜访。”

“是呢。”

话题停在这里继续不下去了，吉恩现在只想用香烟来让自己镇定下来，可尼诺似乎就是为了让他无法吸到烟，才紧紧贴在他身边的。

“吉恩，”尼诺严肃到有些冷漠的表情中却透着一丝温柔，“没问题吗，吉恩？”

吉恩抬起头。

“你知道，我是来……改变的。”

这句话令吉恩惊讶，不过他立刻就欣喜地睁大眼睛，碧蓝的眼眸终于恢复了光彩。

“走吧。”

“……嗯。”

他在路上就忍不住微笑起来，侧头看着尼诺的脸，发现尼诺也在微笑，吉恩又抬起头，目视前方。他们直行了一段，又拐了几个弯，终于走到了尼诺居住的公寓。

“这边环境不错。”

吉恩四处打量了一下，现在已是深夜，旁边的亮光就只有昏暗的路灯，但依旧能看出这一片的建筑物安静有序，房子及街道的装饰物优雅可爱。

“是吗。”尼诺掏出钥匙开门，打开灯，请吉恩进门。

“是啊。”

吉恩搭着话，脱下鞋子走进房间，凭着感觉直奔客厅，找了把椅子坐下。

“吉恩，草莓怎么办？”

尼诺抱着草莓走了过来。

“啊，那是给尼诺的，吃不下的话就先放冰箱里吧。”

“嗯，就先放冰箱吧。”

吉恩托着腮，看着尼诺走进厨房，又拿着红酒走了出来。

“喝红酒可以吗？”尼诺晃晃手中的酒瓶。

“不了，”吉恩摆摆手，“刚才已经喝了很多了。”

于是尼诺转身把酒瓶放回原位。

“尼诺一直住在这里吗？”

“不是，开始跟父亲住的房子比这个大一些，后来搬到这边了。”

尼诺一边说着，一边走近吉恩。

“吉恩。”

“嗯？”

被叫到名字的吉恩抬起头，见站在他背后的尼诺正弯着腰，低头注视着他。

“啊……”

他的眼睛里有我呢……

吉恩在想着的同时，上方的脸逐渐靠近了，呼吸越发不顺畅，血也开始往脑袋上面冲。尼诺的脸近到仿佛可以听见他眼睛眨动的声音，吉恩就这样深陷在那双蓝色沉稳的双眸中。

尼诺的样子似乎在动摇，不过他还是紧紧盯着吉恩的眼睛，一点一点地贴近吉恩。

如果是直接亲过来反倒没有那么紧张，这种缓慢的过程让吉恩焦躁起来，又等了一会儿，唇才贴了上来，只不过位置并不是嘴唇。

尼诺撩起吉恩额前的金发，在他光洁的额头上吻了一下。

“……”

吉恩眨眨眼。

虽然有点害羞，不过竟然是额头……

“额头？”

吉恩将头靠在椅子的靠背上面，看着尼诺的眼睛。

“……”

尼诺视线移动了一下，似乎在害羞，不过他很快就捉住了吉恩的下巴，向证明自己一般吻住了吉恩的唇。

之前尼诺说过，对于在身后默默保护吉恩的任务，不可以太过享受。吉恩明白这是出于身份上的考虑，不过现在的尼诺能主动亲吻自己的嘴唇，就说明他已经放下低于王室一等的心情，坦然面对了吧。

“吉恩……”

唇瓣被尼诺吸吮着，发出“啵啵”的声音，吉恩微笑着闭上了眼睛。他才刚张开嘴唇，尼诺的舌头就伸了进来，如探索新大陆一般在口腔里四处搜刮着。

虽然吉恩也未体会过唇舌交融的感觉，不过因为对方是尼诺，接吻也变得无师自通了。在尼诺的舌头碰到自己的舌头时，吉恩主动缠住尼诺的舌头，感觉到抚摸自己脸颊的手微微颤动了一下，吉恩伸手握住了尼诺的手腕。

舌头与舌头缠绕着，让吉恩很舒服，尼诺口中有种清爽的味道，深究其内又带着巧克力的浓厚甜味，令吉恩沉迷不已。

“嗯……”

他鼻息中透出慵懒的声音，喉结也轻轻颤抖着，似乎是这个声音刺激到了尼诺，探入口腔中尼诺的舌头更加积极，接下来，已经无法思考其它的事情，吉恩被尼诺的吻淹没了。

直到仰起的脖子感到酸痛，尼诺才意会般地松开了嘴唇，下巴被尼诺抚摸着，吉恩睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是尼诺黏腻的视线，随后，嘴唇便意犹未尽地相碰了。

“去房间吗？”吉恩伸手揽着尼诺的头。

“真是大胆的王子。”

“很普通吧。”

尼诺笑笑，又在吉恩的鼻尖上吻了一下，站直了身体。吉恩被他伸手拉了起来，手指自然而然地相互缠绕住，就这样牵着手被拉进卧室。

“……尼诺？”

他刚进卧室就被立刻推倒在床上，因为尼诺的床是单人床，两个大男人的体重突然压上去的时候，木床“咯吱”一声，颤了一下。

床不会塌吧？

吉恩才开始思考这个问题，唇就被覆上了，尼诺变换着角度的亲吻令吉恩没有心思在担忧其它，沉溺在甜蜜的亲吻中，并闭起眼睛回应着尼诺。

腰间被尼诺的大手抚摸着，即便隔着衬衫，吉恩也能感受到他手掌的热度。尼诺的手很烫，却在微微颤抖，吉恩慢慢睁开眼睛，注视着尼诺困惑的双眸。

“就算改变，我也还是摘不掉这个呢。”

尼诺用左手手臂撑着身体，右手在吉恩的头顶比划着，似乎画了一个皇冠的图案。

吉恩有些不悦地皱起眉头，伸手抓住了尼诺的手。

“你就是你自己，尼诺。”吉恩强调道。

“我知道，”尼诺无奈地笑笑，“其实，之前我也一直在带着私心工作吧，我想这一点，我的上司也是一样。”

尼诺反握住了吉恩的手。

“对于我和父亲来说，其实，你就是我们的王子。”

“你们……的王子？”吉恩歪歪头。

“是啊，”尼诺的表情温柔了起来，“施万王子是多瓦王国的王子，而你是只有我和父亲在侍奉的王子，后来父亲去世了，你就成为了我个人在侍奉的王子了。”

“我不是王子，只是个普通人。”

“是是。”

尼诺的语气像在哄着孩子一般，不过吉恩对于尼诺的说辞也并非讨厌，他对王位没兴趣，所以才会留在这里，而尼诺已经决心改变了，就算他还是这样说，吉恩也不觉得有什么可担心的。

尼诺的手如自己所愿一般伸到自己的后脑，吉恩被拉近，亲吻也得以继续。方才温柔又甜蜜的吻在逐渐转变成侵略性的吻，尼诺虽然在用着唇舌，但他并未使用只言片语，吉恩就感觉到了尼诺在对自己诉说着他也是有欲求的男人。

为了让尼诺明白自己也抱有同样的心情，吉恩伸手搂住了尼诺的脖子。

因为吻开始变得炽烈，承载不下的唾液从吉恩的嘴角流出，不知是从鼻息，还是从唇缝中泄出“嗯嗯”的喘息声，听上去有些羞人，不过吉恩管不了这么多。

他将右手伸到尼诺的脑后，让他跟自己贴得更近。

衬衫被从裤子中扯了出来，被煽动的尼诺大手伸进衬衫里面，在吉恩的皮肤上游走着。肚子开始轻轻颤抖，吉恩微微睁开眼睛，看到尼诺正一边吻着自己，一边观察自己的反应。

“闭上眼睛啊……”  
“我想看着吉恩。”

低沉的声音贴在自己耳边，让吉恩的耳朵瞬间红了起来，他移开视线，把身体的重量托付给狭窄的小床，又将视线移回到尼诺脸上。

“嗯，随你喜欢看吧。”

“遵命。”

脸颊被低下头来的尼诺亲了一下，接下来，衬衫的扣子被一颗颗解开，吉恩的身体展露在了尼诺的视线内。因为被火热地看着，吉恩开始害羞起来，他用单手撑起身体，坐起固执地脱掉了尼诺的衣服。

看到尼诺腹部的弹痕，吉恩的眉头沉重地皱起，但他很快就被尼诺的吻再次吞噬掉了。

裤子也被全部脱掉，以婴儿的姿态躺在尼诺的床上，吉恩搂住尼诺的脖子。

“嗯……”

大腿被尼诺的手掌爱抚着，双腿中间的东西很快就硬了起来，像发觉到这一点一样，尼诺握住了那个东西。

“啊……”

那个平常就不太抚慰的东西在尼诺的手掌中摩擦着，感觉很好，让吉恩难耐地呻吟起来。

“吉恩，舒服吗？”

尼诺征询自己意见的声音仿佛是情欲的催化剂，光被这样在耳边说话就快要射出来了，此刻有种一生的羞耻都被尼诺看光的感觉，但吉恩不想欺骗尼诺。

“嗯…舒服……”吉恩用力点头。

不只是自己，他也想要尼诺一样舒服，于是吉恩伸手去触摸尼诺的胯间，他摸到裤子中硬硬的帐篷时就开心地微笑起来。

“好硬。”

“是啊，因为吉恩太迷人了。”

迷人……

他还从未被这样说过，突然害羞了起来。

吉恩对相貌方面没什么考究，虽说之前暗恋的对象也相当美貌，不过对于自己的相貌，吉恩并不在意。妹妹萝塔长的很可爱，那么身为他亲生哥哥的自己也不会太差吧。

吉恩看向尼诺，想着这张脸果然很好看，是他喜欢的长相，只要看着就觉得十分舒服，耳垂就被轻轻地啃咬了，尼诺不停亲吻着自己的耳朵，握住变得硬邦邦湿漉漉的东西的手也积极地摩擦着，害吉恩不一会儿就射了出来。

“尼诺……”

吉恩看着尼诺的脸，见他正隐忍地皱着眉，笑着摸摸尼诺的脸颊。

“是你…真是太好了……”

他本想着要为尼诺做同样的事，却被止不住的困意缠住，意识也朦胧了起来。

好困……

可是，尼诺还没……

败给困意的吉恩陷入了沉睡。

他在第二天醒来时发现自己穿着尼诺的睡衣，占领了尼诺的单人床，吉恩慢腾腾坐起来，伸手揉揉惺忪地睡眼。

头痛。

大概是宿醉的关系。

门口发出声响，随着越来越近的脚步声，吉恩闻到了面包的香味。

“吉恩，醒了？早上好。”

拿着方面包的尼诺将手中的食物都放在桌子上，回头冲他微笑。

“早上好。”

吉恩打了个哈欠，尼诺走过来，在床边坐下，伸手帮吉恩理理睡乱的头发。

“抱歉，昨晚我好像先睡着了。”

“没关系，睡得好吗？”

“嗯，梦到了小时候的事。”

“小时候？”

“嗯，”吉恩点点头，“梦到了一直在身后看着我的尼诺。”

“听起来有些恐怖啊。” 尼诺笑笑。

“说起来，尼诺在高中时就一直在拍我的照片了吧？”

“是啊。”

“想想看，我不知不觉就默认了你拿相机不停地拍我呢。”

“是啊，之前也担心会不会被讨厌，不过吉恩好像并不在意这些。”

“或许因为对象是你吧。”

吉恩慵懒地打了个哈欠，他一侧头便看到床边的桌子上放着的相机，跟之前尼诺用的型号不一样，要小了一个尺寸。

“新的相机？”吉恩歪歪头。

“是的，之前上司给的那个放在父亲的墓前了，”尼诺解释道，似乎发现了吉恩正轻轻皱着眉，尼诺贴近了吉恩，观察他的脸色，“嗯？怎么了？啊，宿醉头痛？”

“有点痛，不过尼诺竟然能看出来了，我明明没说。”

“因为你脸色不太好啊。”尼诺站起来，去厨房倒了杯水，又回到床边，“来，喝吧。”

吉恩顺从地接过杯子，喝了几口，将杯子递回给尼诺。

“突然想起来，”吉恩若有所思道，“电视剧里这种时候通常都会用喂的，那种事真的能做吗？”

“要试试吗？”

吉恩有些惊讶地睁大双眼，他没想到尼诺会把此话当真，但尼诺已经拿着杯子把剩下的水喝了进去。腰被突然搂紧，下巴被尼诺的手指捉住，唇盖了上来。吉恩被尼诺做着喂食幼鸟般的行为，因被口腔含过变得温暖的水流进自己的口腔，吉恩的喉结动着，水就顺着流进了食道。

尼诺的动作也十分生疏，抓着自己腰部的手指扣紧，仿佛担心不留神就会害吉恩呛到一样，承载不下的水从嘴角流出，顺着脸颊滴落，尼诺口中的水已经全部喂给了吉恩。

如果这种事跟别人做的话，一定会觉得恶心吧，不过因为对方是尼诺，吉恩反而觉得这样的事很平常。

这样认为的自己是不是有些糟糕呢，吉恩舔舔嘴唇，看向尼诺投来的复杂视线。

“……感觉如何？”

“尼诺也不怎么擅长。”

尼诺伸手帮他擦掉嘴角的水痕，皱起眉头笑了。

“抱歉啊，第一次做就包涵一下吧。”

似乎为自己没有感到恶心而安心下来的尼诺起身走向厨房，吉恩也下了床，跟在尼诺身后。

“早餐吃三明治可以吗？”

“尼诺做的？”

“是啊。”

“好。”

“嗯，一会儿就做好了，吉恩先去洗漱吧。”

于是两人分别去做各自的准备，洗漱过后，吉恩回到厨房，餐桌上已经摆好了三明治，尼诺正背对着他泡咖啡。

吉恩扯过椅子坐下，拿起一个三明治咬了一口。浓郁的草莓香让吉恩十分愉快，他一边咀嚼一边好奇地拿着三明治，看中间夹层的部分。

“草莓三明治？”

“用了吉恩买的草莓。”

尼诺端着泡好的咖啡走过来，把一杯放在吉恩面前，在他对面坐下。

“这个盘子里还有普通的三明治，夹了鸡蛋火腿和蔬菜的。”

“我还以为会是夹着巧克力的三明治。”

“我倒是经常在吐司上涂巧克力酱。”尼诺拿起一块草莓三明治吃着，看了吉恩一眼，“今天休假吗？”

“嗯。”

“要不要去兜风？”

“兜风？”

“嗯，骑摩托去。”

吉恩立刻接受了尼诺的邀请。

他在之前就听尼诺说过休闲时间喜欢骑摩托兜风，不过他一次都没跟尼诺一同去过，想到这也算是了解尼诺的一步吧，吉恩有些雀跃起来。

他们在吃过饭后就立刻出发了，因为吉恩没有穿私服，尼诺拿了自己的外套给他，又扔给吉恩一个头盔。

“喏，戴着。”

吉恩掂掂头盔，听话地戴上了，又顺从尼诺指挥坐在他的后座。

“说起来，你很讨厌看我穿制服吗？”

“才不是啊，只是休息日还这么穿太显眼了吧，你本来就很显眼。”

“有吗？”

尼诺用力点头。

“抓紧了，要走喽！”

尼诺说罢便拧了一下插在插孔上的钥匙，摩托发出嗡嗡的声音，在震动了一会儿后就“飞”了出去。

尼诺平常做事相当稳重，但骑摩托却十分豪爽，吉恩被这个车速吓了一跳，赶紧抱紧尼诺的腰。

直到习惯了这个速度，吉恩才开始感觉到尼诺的温度，突然觉得头盔害事起来。

尼诺的背原来这么温暖吗，在他身后的时候，吉恩怀疑连周围的风都静止了。

慢慢闭上眼睛，尼诺的心跳声似乎跟自己的重合在了一起，吉恩的手加紧了搂着尼诺的力度，嘴角微微翘起，任由尼诺带他去任何地方。

不知过了多久，摩托停了下来，吉恩从车上胯下，将头盔摘下，才发现旁边就是墓地。尼诺已经把摩托车停好了，拿过吉恩手中的头盔，放好，朝墓地里面走去。

“你父亲睡在这里吗？”吉恩跟上尼诺的脚步。

“是啊。”

尼诺轻松地回答，带着吉恩走到一个墓碑前。

“父亲，我来看你了，”尼诺微笑着说道，“这是吉恩哦，你看，我们的王子已经很可靠了吧？”

吉恩看看尼诺，转头对着墓碑鞠了一躬。

“伯父您好，我是吉恩。”

不知道该说些什么，吉恩想了想，追加了一句。

“请把尼诺交给我。”

感受到旁边尼诺的视线，吉恩转头看向尼诺。

“尼诺？”

“啊……”尼诺似乎怔住了，半晌才歪头笑笑，“如果是父亲的话，应该会回答就让犬子侍奉您一生吧…之类的。”

“侍奉还是算了，我的意思又不是那个。”

“我知道。”尼诺伸手拉住吉恩的手，“去别的地方吧？”

“咦？这就走了吗？”

“嗯，就是想带你来看看他。”

尼诺说罢便拉着吉恩走出墓地，他们顺着一条小道一直往上走着，大约走了二十分钟后，尼诺指指左边。

“就在那边。”

随着尼诺的手指方向，吉恩看到了一个绿树环绕的平坡，他们朝平坡走去，在中心的位置站住。

这里可以俯瞰下面的景色，应该算是巴登区比较高的地方了。

“风景真不错呢。”吉恩从口袋里掏出烟盒，取出一根叼住。

“是吧，视野很开阔。”

“尼诺常来这里吗？”

“嗯，兜风的时候发现了这里，觉得不错，就经常来转转。”

“是吗，”吉恩抬起头，看着浅蓝色的天空，点上香烟，吸了一口，“天空真蓝，为什么会是蓝色的呢？”

“不知道呢。”

“听说好像是跟折射有关系。”吉恩轻轻吐出烟雾。

“用物理来解释吗，好像高中的时候有讲过。”

“是啊，不过我都忘记了。”

在烟快吸完之前两人都没有再说话，而当这根烟只剩一口的时候，尼诺将烟抢了过去，吸掉了最后一截，将烟掐灭，并在吉恩的唇上亲了一下。

吉恩转头看着他，微笑道：

“总感觉，再过三十年、五十年，或者更久，我们也会像这样呢。”

“是啊。”

“说起来，我们现在这样，算约会吗？”

“算吧。”

“恋人之间的那种？”

“吉恩这么说了，突然有点害羞呐。”

说着害羞的尼诺轻轻笑着，凑了过来，唇又触碰在了一起，“啵”地一下之后分开。

他们第一次的吻是吉恩单方面的亲吻，像昨晚那样有呼应的吻，到今天为止，才过了一个晚上，可现在吉恩竟开始觉得，亲吻已经变得跟之前相约喝酒聊天一样自然的事了。

“对了，昨晚我睡着了，之后你怎么解决了？”

“什么？”尼诺询问似地看向吉恩，发懵般眨眨眼，才恍然大悟道，“啊，就那么解决了。”

“咦？”

这次轮到吉恩张着嘴巴惊讶了。

他原本以为尼诺会说“自生自灭”，或是在浴室里解决。

就那么解决…就是说，在自己睡着的时候，对着自己的脸…做吗？

“无论如何都想看着吉恩的脸。”

尼诺给出了确定的答案，吉恩突然用手捂着脸，蹲了下去。

“吉恩？”

他蹲了一会儿又站起，小声说了句“没事”。

“之后会把昨晚落下的补回来，下次做到最后吧，尼诺？”

这样说了之后，尼诺的脸也红了起来。这是吉恩第一次看到尼诺如此明显的害羞表情，他新奇地眨眨眼，想着果然尼诺跟自己一样，伸手拍拍尼诺的肩。

“都是四十岁的人了，这种事没必要害羞吧？”

“啰嗦，就算变成大叔，没经验就还是没经验啊。”

“可是尼诺很抢手吧？”

“我一直注视着你，只专情与你，别人怎么看我又无所谓。”

尼诺的声音听起来像在闹别扭，但又句句真情，吉恩的心情跟着高涨起来，微笑着抬起头，吻住了尼诺的嘴唇。

“嗯……”

尼诺在愣了一下后便回应起了亲吻，因为跟尼诺接吻很舒服，吉恩自然地闭上了眼睛，让全部注意力都集中在触觉上。

在亲了一会儿后吉恩听到“咔嚓”一声，他有些诧异地睁开眼，才看到尼诺正拿着手机，拍两人接吻的画面。

“连这个都要拍吗？”

“嗯，不过我不会给别人看的，之后吉恩的照片，我都会私自收藏。”

吉恩眨眨眼睛，说了句“真拿你没办法”，靠上尼诺的肩膀，尼诺便意会地举起手机对着镜头微笑起来。

“咔嚓”一声后，尼诺拿着手机查看照片，随后便哼着小调，将照片设置成屏幕背景。

“不是说不会给别人看吗？”

这样问了之后，尼诺笑着说又不会给别人看到手机。

他说完又嘟囔着没带相机出来有些可惜，将手机揣回口袋，在吉恩的唇上下起功夫来。

看来自己的恋人喜欢上了接吻的感觉，不过因为自己也喜欢被尼诺索求，吉恩并不觉得这样的尼诺缠人。他曾经纠结过尼诺是不是在故意配合自己的步调，但现在的吉恩已经确信了两人的默契，完全抛掉了心中的担忧。即便之前尼诺以骑士的身份藏在自己身后，现在的尼诺已经站在自己身边，与自己携手向前了。

他们的关系没变，又在改变。不变的是今后也会有尼诺相伴，改变的是尼诺今后会以恋人的身份相伴。

看来要找个时间跟萝塔认真报告了呢

吉恩迷迷糊糊地想着，伸手环住尼诺的脖子，陷入甜蜜的亲吻中。

 

END

2017/04/11


End file.
